User talk:Scooter4849
i r n00bz Say, do you know where I can get a list of every Holders pasta in order (object #1 through object #538)? Not even the pastas themselves, just their names. I'm trying to make a template that would require me to preemptively know the name of every Holders pasta and their corresponding "number". Thanks in advance. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:44, October 24, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks. I'll use this list and you can correct any mistakes that you see (assuming you can read around the complex template syntax that I'll probably be using). I'll also see if I can't find a more accurate list, but this will do for now. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:55, October 24, 2013 (UTC) :: Actually, it might be two templates considering the size of this list. I think I'll just create a Holders listing page and update the templates accordingly when corrections are made. Makes it simpler to update for you. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:00, October 24, 2013 (UTC) No. Just add them here. I'll probably be deleting a fair amount of the ones on CPW anyway and just keep a sort of "best of" collection of Holders on there. No need to have all of them since I can just link people here via the Holders category. Any suggestions on what pastas to keep? I'm thinking at least 40–50. 100 max. I know the Holder of the End is one of them. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:08, October 24, 2013 (UTC) : By the way, this probably won't be happening until this wiki is fully up and running. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:09, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, cross-wiki redirects are sort of not possible due to software limitations. And it's not really practical considering that it will link here in the category description. I'll make sure to link here in the deletion summaries when deleting them too, just to be safe. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:20, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Also: Project:Series list. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:20, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Of course. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:37, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Template I created Template:Previous and Template:Next. As you can see from viewing their sources, I've only included the first twenty Holders. I'll add the rest later. They're both transcluded onto the Navigation template for convenience. To use it, simply put the following at the bottom of the page: For example, gets you: P.S. Do not use this on the first and last pages. On the first page, do and for the last one, do or the next to last number we're stopping at. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:03, October 24, 2013 (UTC) While you're still uploading You may want to stop at 50, because that's when the template stops working (for now). I'll add some more to it later. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:41, October 24, 2013 (UTC) The template now works for objects 1 through 150. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:41, October 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: K, I fixed the navigation templates. Tell me if you spot any more inaccuracies. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 01:44, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Oh right. Sorry. Been a bit busy lol. I'll get to that. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:47, October 30, 2013 (UTC) Alright, managed to get through to #250. Go crazy. I'll add more soon. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 04:26, October 30, 2013 (UTC)